


The Unmasked Angel

by FaustGirl



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

La ciudad de Steelport parecía muy tranquila de noche, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.  
Durante los últimos meses nos habíamos enfrentado a una banda llamada 3rd Street Saints o simplemente Saints y nos habían causado muchos problemas.  
Habían matado a Loren el líder de los Morningstar y se habían hecho con el control de su edificio, lo que nos había dejado a los demás bastante nerviosos.  
Hablé muchas veces con Matt sobre como podríamos proceder y lo único que decía siempre es que debíamos seguir con el plan.  
Sabía que le tenía miedo a Killbane y era una razón más que suficiente.  
Suspiré amargamente y recordé todas las veces que me habían dejado tirada mientras huían despavoridos.  
-Malditos Saints. Estrujé la lata vacía que tenía en la mano y la tiré.  
La luz del comunicador se encendió y una voz entrecortada salió de él.  
-Tenemos compañía.  
-¿Son los Saints?.  
-No lo sabemos.  
En cuestión de minutos todos estuvimos preparados para afrontar lo que fuera que viniese.  
Poco después de escucharon disparos y por las escaleras apareció la jefa de los Saints acompañada de los suyos.  
Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que a día de hoy todavía me pregunto que fue lo que pasó.  
Había conseguido esconderme como la gran cobarde que era e intenté detener el sangrado del balazo que tenía en el brazo.  
Había sido un tiro limpio y la bala había salido por el otro lado lo que no lo hacía mejor, dolía como el infierno.  
Los disparos se detuvieron y su jefa comenzó a darles ordenes.  
Intenté permanecer oculta el mayor tiempo posible pero tropecé y caí al suelo.  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar alguien me ató las manos y me agarró del pelo hasta que me puso de rodillas.  
-Vaya, vaya, si es la niña Decker, creí que estarías escondiéndote con tu amiguito Matt.  
La voz de la líder de los Saints era algo profunda y tenía un marcado acento ruso.  
Al ver que no respondía, la persona que me sujetaba me alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudiese mirarla, lo que hizo que un quejido escapase de mis labios.  
-Shaundi relájate, no quiero matarla todavía.  
Se me heló la sangre ante tal comentario y Shaundi me soltó, lo cual agradecí un poco.  
-Bien, ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sepas sobre los Deckers y el Sindicato.  
Se agachó delante de mi.  
Bajé la cabeza y gruñí.  
Ella me miró fijamente y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo rompiendo el silencio.  
Me sujetó por el brazo apretando la herida de bala.  
Volvió a preguntarme lo mismo varias veces, pero no pude responder.  
Me había quedado paralizada y eso amigo mío, no era buena señal.  
Escuché unos pasos y detrás de aquella mujer apareció un hombre que llevaba un traje blanco.  
-¿Todavía no habéis conseguido que esta perra hable?.  
-Por desgracia no.  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Shaundi explotó.  
-¡No aguanto más esta mierda, matémosla y punto!.  
Sacó una pistola.  
Noté el gélido metal del arma en cuanto rozó mi piel.  
Nadie hizo nada y su jefa se levantó.  
-Vámonos Pierce, dejémos que Shaundi se encargue de esto.  
Comenzaron a alejarse de mi y comenzó a entrarme un pánico inmenso.  
Tragué e intenté calmarme, pero no podía.  
-¡Hablaré joder, hablaré!.  
Ambos se giraron y sonrieron.  
-Pero tengo dos condiciones.  
Los miré esperando alguna respuesta.  
Ella volvió a acercarse a mí.  
-Te escucho.  
Respiré profundamente y pensé la forma más adecuada para decirlo.  
-La primera es que me llevéis a un hospital.  
-¿Y la segunda?.  
Le miré directamente a los ojos.  
-Quiero unirme a vosotros.  
Tras esas palabras comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente.  
-¡No es un farol hijos de puta, quiero unirme!.  
Su jefa paró de reírse y me miró.  
-Si de verdad quieres unirte a nosotros, dame un buen motivo por el que deba dejarte y no matarte ahora mismo.  
Me mordí el labio.  
-Quiero acabar con Killbane, pero no puedo hacerlo con los Deckers, ese tío me aterra de una forma que no lo puedes ni imaginar y quiero que toda la gente que conozco se libre de él para siempre y no terminen como la pobre Kiki.  
Agaché la cabeza recordando como él le había roto el cuello sin pensárselo dos veces.  
Nadie dijo nada y los tres se retiraron unos metros para discutir el tema.  
Volvieron una media hora después.  
-No me fío de ti, pero si dices que quieres acabar con Killbane y que tienes información suficiente para ello, bienvenida a bordo.  
Me levantó y desató.  
-Pirce, ve al coche y saca la bolsa que hay en el maletero.  
-Ahora mismo jefa.  
Salió corriendo y volvió cinco minutos después con una bolsa negra que dejó delante de mi.  
-Cámbiate de ropa y mete todas tus cosas ahí.  
Señaló un barril metálico.  
Asentí y comencé a desvestirme.  
Cuando iba a quitarme el sujetador ella me detuvo.  
-Te curare un poco el brazo.  
Presionó una gasa con alcohol sobre el agujero y apreté la mandíbula para no gritar de dolor.  
Lo vendó lo mejor que pudo.  
-Gracias.  
Le hizo un gesto a los otros dos y salieron.  
-Bien, ahora quítate todo.  
-¿Todo, todo?.  
-Todo, no sabemos si puedes llevar algún rastreador o algo en la ropa interior.  
Sonrió y se apoyó sobre una barandilla de metal.  
No me convencía mucho la idea, pero aún así lo hice y me puse la ropa que había dentro de la bolsa.  
Antes de ponerme la camisa, levanté la pestaña que tenía en el hombro y tiré para abajo de mi brazo derecho, el cual se separó con un ligero click metálico.  
-¿Llevas una prótesis?.  
-Si, Matt la fabricó para mi cuando perdí el brazo en un accidente de coche.  
La metí junto con las demás cosas en el contenedor y me puse la camisa.  
Estaba completamente ridícula con aquella ropa puesta, ya que me quedaba demasiado grande.  
-Si ya has terminado, te llevaré al hospital y si quieres podemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa para que no tengas que llevar la mía.  
Sonrió.  
Me sonrojé un poco y asentí.  
Ella se acercó al contenedor, vertió sobre el gasolina y le prendió fuego.  
-Y ahí va mi vida.  
Suspiré algo triste y me rasqué la nuca.  
-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
Cuando salimos del edificio, Pierce y Shaundi se fueron en un coche y nosotras en otro.  
-Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre.  
Cerró la puerta.  
-Me llamo Venus, Venus Becher Nell.  
Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Bienvenida a los Saints señorita Nell.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuimos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos.  
En cuanto nos vieron entrar nos metieron dentro y no tardaron mucho en curarme.  
-Lo bueno es que la bala salió.  
-Tuvo suerte, y ahora que estamos los dos solos, me gustaría que le hicieses todas las pruebas que haya.  
El médico la miró extrañado.  
-Quiere unirse a nosotros, pero no se si tiene algo implantado por ahí.  
-Entiendo, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.  
Abrí los ojos algo aturdida y vi que varias enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación.  
-¿Es ya de día?.  
-Todavía no.  
Respiré profundamente, cerré los ojos y volví a caer de inmediato en las garras de Morfeo.  
Cuando desperté ya era de día.  
-Buenos días bella durmiente.  
Miré el sofá que estaba a mi derecha y en él estaban sentados varias personas.  
Bostecé sin ningún tipo de reparo y les saludé con la cabeza.  
-El médico ha dicho que ya puedes irte, así que en cuanto te vistas iremos a comprarte algo de ropa.  
-Buen plan.  
Bebí algo de agua que había en la jarra de la mesilla y entró una de las enfermeras que había visto la noche anterior.  
-¿Ya estás mejor?.  
-Creo que si...  
Me quitó todas las agujas que llevaba en los brazos y salí de la cama.  
Al principio me costó un poco mantener el equilibrio, pero tras unos minutos lo conseguí.  
-Creo que deberíais salir de la habitación y esperar fuera.  
El grupillo que estaba sentado en el sofá se levantó y salió.  
-Nosotros nos volvemos al ático.  
Miraron a su jefa.  
-Me parece bien, yo me quedaré aquí con ella.  
Se sentó en uno de los sofás que había fuera.  
La enfermera cerró la puerta.  
-Te ayudaré a ducharte si quieres.  
Miré de reojo el brazo que tenía vendado y comencé a reirme.  
-Eres la única opción que tengo.  
Me ayudó a desvestirme y ducharme, todo ello sin pronunciar palabra ni hacer comentario alguno de las cicatrices y tatuajes que tenía.  
-Aguanta un momento, te traeré la ropa.  
Salió y volvió poco después con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta de tirantes, una sudadera y algo de ropa interior.  
-Gracias.  
Conseguí ponerme el culotte sin ningún problema y ella en menos que canta un gallo me puso lo demás.  
-No te preocupes por las zapatillas.  
Metí un pie en cada una y en un solo movimiento estuve calzada.  
-Gracias por ayudarme esto....  
-Amber.  
-Gracias, Amber.  
Salimos juntas de la habitación y mi nueva jefa estaba hablando con el doctor.  
-¿Nos vamos?.  
Ella asintió y en cuanto hubimos salido del hospital, nos montamos en el coche para ir al Planet Saints más cercano.  
-Aún no sé como te llamas, si no estoy segura de que me acordaría, nunca olvido un nombre.  
-Aksinya Záitsev.

-No puedo más, llevamos aquí una hora y no encuentro nada que me guste.  
Apoyé la mano sobre la cadera visiblemente enfadada.  
-Eso es por que no buscas bien.  
Desapareció tras una estantería y regresó varios minutos después con el brazo lleno de ropa.  
-Ven.  
Me cogió la mano y fuimos a los probadores.  
-¿Necesitas que te ayude?.  
-La verdad es que no me vendría mal.  
Me ayudó a desvestirme y a ponerme la ropa que había cogido.  
-Creo que te queda muy bien.  
Nos colocamos delante del espejo que había en la pared.  
Escaneé mi reflejo y observé la ropa que llevaba puesta.  
La parte superior consistía en una blusa blanca con botones negros que quedaba medio oculta por un chaleco estampado de color morado con botones dorados.  
La parte inferior eran unos pantalones negros con un cinturón gris oscuro y unos zapatos bajos morados.  
-No se yo...  
-Deja de pensar como una Decker y piensa como una Saint.  
Me apartó el flequillo azul neón de la cara y lo ocultó con sus manos.  
Aquello supuso un cambio y todo sea dicho, cambió la forma en la que veía ese atuendo.  
-Creo que me lo llevo, pero quiero deshacerme de esto.  
Le aparté las manos y cogí un mechón de pelo azul.  
-Como quieras, no tenemos prisa.  
Compramos el conjunto y fuimos de cabeza a la peluquería más cercana donde una hora después salí con el flequillo teñido de mi color natural, ya que no quería ir anunciando tan rápido que me había cambiado de bando.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos a un edificio que reconocí al instante.  
-¿Así que no lo volasteis?.  
Aksinya encendió un cogarillo y salimos del coche.  
-Pensamos que lo mejor era quedárnoslo para nosotros.  
Caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada y en cuanto entramos recordé todas las veces que había esperado en ese mismo lugar para arreglar algún problema con los Morningstars.  
Pulsé uno de los botones del panel y esperamos a que bajase el ascensor.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
-Muchos recuerdos.  
Bostecé mientras me rascaba la nuca.  
-¿Tratabais mucho con los Morningstar?.  
-Muchísimo, fue de hecho Phillipe... Quiero decir... El señor Loren quién habló con Matt para ofrecerle un puesto en el Sindicato.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante nosotras y nos metimos dentro.  
-¿Y también habló con los Luchadores?.  
Las puertas se cerraron y subimos.  
-Eso ya no lo sé, puede que fuera la persona más cercana a Matt en rango, pero nunca me enteré de esas cosas, solo pedazos de información que se fueron filtrando poco a poco y llegaron hasta mí.  
Me di cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido al meterme allí dentro.  
Noté que me costaba respirar y me agarré con el único brazo que tenía a la barra metálica que estaba anclada a la pared.  
Aksinya no se dio cuenta al principio, pero me miró preocupada cuando escuchó lo fuerte que estaba respirando.  
-¿Tienes claustrofobia?.  
Asentí lentamente intentando no soltarme.  
-En cuanto entremos te llevo a fuera y nos quedaremos allí hasta que estés mejor.  
-Gracias....  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió y en cuanto el hueco fue lo suficiente grande salimos disparadas hacia la terraza del ático bajo la atónita mirada de todos los que estaban allí dentro.  
Ella me sentó en las escaleras que bajaban a la plataforma verde del hepiluerto y me trajo una botella de agua.  
-Quédate aquí hasta que se te pase.  
-Te avisaré, gracias.  
-De nada.  
Me dejó sola y entró en la casa.  
Se acercaron a ella varias personas.  
-Si me vais a preguntar si es ella no creo ni que haga falta que os responda.  
Pierce y Shaundi se cruzaron de brazos.  
-¿Te has asegurado bien si es de fiar?.  
-Absolutamente.  
-Puede que nos esté engañando y en cualquier momentos sus amiguitos vayan a aparecer por esa puerta.  
La jefa rodeó a Shaundi por los hombros y la giró para que mirase fuera.  
-¿Te parece a ti que vaya a hacernos algo?.  
Me observó a través del cristal.  
-Si te digo la verdad no, está para el arrastre.  
-¿Está enferma?.  
Pierce se acercó al cristal.  
-Claustrofobia.  
Los tres se callaron hasta que la jefa volvió a hablar de nuevo.  
-Pierce, llama a todos los que estén ahora mismo en la casa, quiero presentárosla en condiciones.  
-Enseguida jefa.

Sabía que me estaban mirando y cuando estuve algo mejor le hice algún gesto con la mano para que viniese.  
-¿Mejor?.  
-Bastante, pero tengo que reconocer que ha sido una estupidez por mi parte olvidarme de que tengo claustrofobia....  
-No pasa nada radnáya, puede pasar de vez en cuando.  
Le di unos tragos a la botella.  
-¿Lista para conocer a la familia?.  
-No, y no sé por que te ríes, no es gracioso, intentarán matarme.  
Ella rió aún más.  
-No será para tanto, yo te defenderé, así que quédate a mi lado.  
-De acuerdo.  
Entramos dentro y vi que todo el mundo me miraba pero si lo hacían bien o mal no me importaba lo más mínimo.  
-¿No falta nadie?.  
-Creo que si, pero bajará en un momento.  
Me había quedado medio escondida detrás de ella mientras hablaba.  
-Muchachos, esta es Venus.  
Se hizo a un lado para que todos me viesen.  
-Era miembro de los Deckers, pero los ha dejado para unirse a nosotros.  
Tras oír aquello comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.  
-¿Y cómo sabemos que no nos va a vender a lo perros del Sindicato?.  
Todos miraron a uno de ellos que tenía una enorme cresta de color rubio.  
-No podéis saberlo, simplemente confiad en mi y tened la seguridad de que si intenta hacer algo yo misma la mataré.  
Me encogí un poco al escuchar aquello y por las escaleras bajó un hombre enorme al que reconocí como el sujeto a partir del cual Loren había creado sus brutos.  
-¡Qué hace aquí ella!. Corrió hacia mí y me sujetó por el cuello en el aire.  
Todos se quedaron congelados y una mujer salió de la multitud.  
-¡Oleg suéltala por Dios!.  
Entre ella y Aksinya lograron que me soltase y caí al suelo como un peso muerto.  
Me costaba respirar y veía borroso.  
-¡Venus!.  
Aquella mujer me rodeó con los brazos y me zarandeó para intentar devolverme algo de consciencia.  
-¿Vi...Viola...?.  
Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y me agarré a ella.  
-Ni se te ocurra quedarte inconsciente o te pegaré una paliza.  
Sonreí como una idiota y ella me levantó.  
-Voy a llevarla arriba para que descanse un poco.  
-Será lo mejor.  
Me arrastró hasta las escaleras y las subimos poco a poco.  
-¿Se puede saber como coño has llegado aquí?.  
Viola me miró después de tumbarme sobre la cama.  
-Ella me trajo...  
-Descansa un poco, luego cuando despiertes te traeré algo de comer.  
Murmuré un pequeño vale y me tumbé de lado.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía cuantas horas pasé durmiendo y me sorprendí al ver que ya era de noche.  
Bostecé y caminé lentamente fuera del cuarto.  
Me pareció muy raro que no hubiese nadie así que exploré la casa buscando algún indicio de vida, pero esta vacía.

- _"Mejor que no haya nadie, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así"_.

El ático era bastante grande en comparación con el lugar en el que solía dormir y no me sorprendía lo más mínimo viniendo de los Morningstar.  
Mientras andaba perdida en mis pensamientos la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron por ella.  
-¿Ya estás despierta?.  
Viola se me acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
Me giré y ella me abrazó con mucho cuidado.  
-Llevo ya un rato dando vueltas por aquí.  
Entramos en la cocina donde varios de los Saints que habían venido con ella estaban sacando comida o bebida.  
-¿Tienes hambre?.  
-Comería lo que fuese ahora mismo.  
Ambas nos reímos ante mi respuesta y en unos minutos preparamos algo simple para cenar.  
-Solo es ensalada de pasta con alguna que otra cosa, nada demasiado complejo.  
Le coloqué un bol delante y me senté.  
-Tampoco nos podemos poner a hacer un plato de cinco estrellas teniendo así el brazo.  
-Lo peor es que tengo que estar así varios meses.  
Resoplé y pinché algo de pasta.  
Comimos en silencio cada una en nuestro pequeño mundo particular.  
-¿Vemos una peli o algo?.  
-Siempre y cuando haya alguna buena...  
Viola se levantó a lavar los platos.  
-Siento que tengas que limpiarlo tu todo.  
Me mordí el labio algo avergonzada.  
-No me supone ningún problema, después de todo no puedes mover el brazo ni aunque quieras.  
Encendí la televisión y fui pasando los canales.  
-¿Hay algo?.  
Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá.  
Negué con la cabeza y la apoyé en un cojín a su lado.  
-Pon ese de moda que dura veinticuatro horas, me parece interesante.  
Le di el mando y pasamos un rato en silencio viendo el programa.  
-Ahora vengo.  
Me levanté y entré al baño.  
Unos minutos después ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?.  
La puerta funcionaba como barrera y pudo escuchar un amortiguado "no".  
-Vale, si me necesitas grita o algo.  
Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y poco después salí al salón.  
-Desearía poder cortarme el otro brazo también, que suplicio.  
Me dejé caer en el sillón.  
-No digas tonterías como esas.  
-Pero es la verdad...  
Nos cayamos de nuevo y continuámos viendo la televisión hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y salté del sofá.  
El brazo me dolía muchísimo ya que probablemente me había quedado dormida sobre él.  
-¡Joder!  
Se me saltaron las lágrimas y me mordí el labio.  
Escaneé toda la habitación con mi borrosa visión pero no había nadie.  
Caminé con dificultad hasta la cocina y vi que sobre la encimera había dos botes de pastillas con una nota de la jefa.  
La leí varias veces y abrí los dos frascos.  
Saqué una pastilla de cada uno y las tomé a palo seco.  
El sabor era horrible pero era de esperar, eran medicinas al fin y al cabo.  
Abrí el grifo de la cocina y bebí un poco de agua para ayudar a que el sabor tan amargo desapareciese.  
Permanecí allí unos minutos hasta que el dolor desapareció casi por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasé la tarde con el portátil que la jefa me había traído y me levanté a preparar dificultosamente algo de té unas cuantas veces.  
De cierta forma echaba de menos a mis amigos y a Matt, después de todo habían sido como una familia para mí.  
-Si me marché fue por que ellos se lo buscaron...  
Llené la cuarta taza que llevaba ya y le di un sorbo.  
Volví a tirarme de nuevo en el sofá y miré las últimas noticias por si hubiese alguna que hiciese referencia a los Saints, los Deckers o los Luchadores.  
Navegué por la página sin ningún éxito hasta que di con una noticia y la leí varias veces.  
La STAG había llegado a Steelport a causa de los incidente que produjeron los luchadores en aquel puente.  
-Mierda...lo que nos faltaba...  
Por lo menos sabía que Matt había abandonado la ciudad y eso de cierta forma me tranquilizaba.  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella entró Viola con una bolsa llena de comida.  
-Te he traído algo de comida.  
-Iba a ir yo luego pero veo que ya no hace falta.  
-No deberías hacer tantas cosas con el brazo así.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, echo de menos mi otro brazo...  
-Te mentiría si te dijese que entiendo como te sientes, pero no.  
Me levanté del sofá y guardamos las cosas en la cocina.  
-Tengo que irme ya.  
-Ten cuidado ahí fuera, no me gustaría perderte a ti también.  
-Deja de decir tonterías, no me va a pasar nada.  
-Más te vale...  
Me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-No tardaré mucho.  
Asentí lentamente y ella me abrazó antes de irse.

Llevaba un rato pegada a la televisión esperando a que saltase alguna noticia cuando el presentador anunció que se habían producido disturbios en el estudio donde estában grabando Nyte Blayde.  
-No me jodas...  
Le envié un mensaje a la jefa preguntándole sobre lo que había pasado pero no respondió.  
Varios minutos después entró un montón de gente en el ático y se repartieron por el salón.  
Oleg me ignoró completamente cuando pasó por mi lado.  
-¿Y Viola y la jefa?.  
Pierce se dio la vuelta.  
-Ahora vienen.  
Me senté en el sofá a esperar y noté como todas las personas de la sala me observaban y me sentí algo incómoda.  
Aquella sensación cesó pronto, ya que Viola y la jefa entraron empujando a alguien.  
Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al ver quien era.  
-¿Habéis traído al puto Nyte Blayde?  
Creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza.  
-La STAG lo está utilizando como reclamo publicitario y eso no podemos permitirlo.  
Le tiraron sobre uno de los sillones y me miró.  
-¿Quien coño es esta cría?, no la había visto nunca con vosotros.  
-Es nuestra última incorporación, te sorprendería lo útil que nos resulta.  
De reojo vi la cara de Shaundi y no estaba nada contenta.  
En aquel momento me pregunté si habrían tenido algo en el pasado, pero decidí mantener la boca cerrada para no cagarla.  
-Venus.  
La jefa se me acercó y me dio un móvil nuevo de color blanco.  
-Gracias.  
-Tienes registrados todos nuestros números por si alguna vez tienes problemas.  
Sonreí ampliamente.  
Mientras revisaba el móvil ellos hablaron de lo que harían con Josh Birk.  
-Eso es todo muchachos, podéis iros.  
Aksinya y Viola se fueron a hablar a parte mientras lo demás se iban.  
Shaundi se sentó en el mismo sofá que Josh y le apuntó con un arma.

-Jefa, necesito pedirte un favor.  
-Claro Viola, lo que sea.  
-Necesito que hables con Oleg y Kinzie para ver si le pueden construir a Venus una prótesis nueva, no aguanto verla más así.  
-Veré que puedo hacer, pero me costará convencerlos, Oleg no confía en ella y dudo que Kinzie también lo haga.  
Ella se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión muy seria.  
-Me da igual si no confían en ella, además de que no creo que nos sirva mucho sin un brazo...  
-En eso tienes razón, si tuviese bien los dos brazos nos sería más útil, por que ahora lo único que hace es estar aquí todo el día metida...  
-Por eso lo digo, nos sería mucho más útil ahí fuera, la he visto trabajar y no se le da nada mal.  
-Hablaré con ellos a ver que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.  
-Gracias jefa, gracias.  
-Lo mantendré en secreto para que sea una sorpresa o lo camuflaré con alguna otra excusa para que no sospeche nada.  
-Perfecto.  
Viola se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.  
-¿Día duro?.  
-Y tanto, ser la Canonesa Sangrienta es agotador.  
Contuve un grito y la miré con los ojos casi a punto de explotar.  
-¿En serio?.  
Ella asintió y volvió a apoyarse.  
-Que guay, ya me contarás lo que os ha pasado exactamente.  
Seguí trasteando un rato más con el teléfono, cenamos algo y nos fuimos a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron unos cuantos meses en los que continuamos teniendo problemas con la STAG y los Luchadores.  
Sin saber muy bien como conseguí recuperarme de la herida del brazo lo suficiente como para poder volver a disparar un arma sin que le pulso me temblase de forma espantosa.  
Pero tampoco me alegré demasiado cuando tuvieron que llevarme al hospital para ver si por culpa de aquella herida ya curada se había producido alguna secuela o anomalía.  
Desperté en mi habitación del hospital más sedada que un elefante por lo que inicialmente no pude notar que me habían puesto algo en la zona en la que solía estar el hombro.  
Pasé en aquella habitación más tiempo del que me habría gustado y salí con una enorme cicatriz y un hombro nuevo.  
Hacía tantos años que no veía aquella zona completa que solo con mirarla me entraban ganas de llorar.  
Lo mejor de todo es que podía moverla como si fuese mi propio hombro y al ser del mismo color que mi piel no se podía saber que era una prótesis.  
Incluso me atrevería a decir que cuando la tocaba tenía la misma temperatura que el resto de mi cuerpo.

-¿Has terminado de ducharte?.  
-Ahora mismo salgo...  
Utilicé el secador para secarme el pelo y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla.  
Viola estaba sentada sobre la cama.  
-Tengo algo para ti, pero vístete primero, si no, no te lo daré.  
-Que mala eres...  
Me vestí con una camiseta de color negro y unos vaqueros claros.  
-Lista.  
-Perfecto, ahora cierra los ojos y déjame que te lleve hasta ello.  
-¿Está en la casa?.  
-En el salón.  
Cerré los ojos y dejé que me condujese hasta aquella maldita cosa.  
Me colocó delante de la mesa de café.  
-Abre los ojos.  
En cuanto los abrí miré la mesita y vi que sobre ella había una caja blanca bastante larga.  
La levanté y noté que no pesaba mucho.  
-¿En serio es para mí?.  
-Que si mujer, ábrelo ya, pero mejor siéntate, no me gustaría que te cayeses de culo.  
Reí ante aquello y decidí hacerle caso.  
Me senté al borde del sofá y abrí la caja.  
Dentro de ella había una prótesis del mismo color que la pieza que me habían puesto en el hombro.  
-No lo puedo creer...  
Lo levanté y examiné.  
-¿De verdad que es para mí?.  
-Oleg y Kinzie lo han fabricado para tí.  
Comencé a llorar descontroladamente y apreté la prótesis contra mi pecho.  
-Creo que este es uno de los días más felices de mi asquerosa vida.  
Viola se sentó a mi lado y lo cogió.  
-¿Quieres ponértelo para ver si funciona bien?.  
-Claro que si, no puedo esperar más para poder volver a utilizar ambos brazos...  
Me giré para darle mejor acceso y lo colocó en su sitio con un par de chasquidos.  
Al instante noté como mi cerebro mandaba ordenes al brazo y lo levanté un par de veces en el aire sin poder parar de llorar.  
-Si no dejas de llorar nos vas a ahogar.  
-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.  
Probé a coger varias cosas que estaban encima de la mesa y respondía bien.  
-No me puedo creer que tenga de nuevo el brazo...  
-Tómate el tiempo que necesites para acostumbrarte a él, no te fuerces solo por que te lo acabes de poner.  
-Tranquila, tenía pensado ir despacio con esto, ya sabes que luego no sale nada bien.  
-Eso espero.  
Fuimos a la cocina y entre las dos preparamos la cena entre risas y algunas anécdotas del pasado.  
-¿Estás segura de que le has puesto suficiente pimienta?.  
-Eso creo...  
-Si no lleva suficiente no sabrá a nada.  
Le pasé el frasco de la pimienta y ella esparció un pellizco sobre la carne.  
-Con eso será suficiente.  
Le dimos un par de vueltas y servimos la comida en los platos.  
-Que aproveche.


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Oleg y Kinzie les di las gracias tantísimas veces que casi tuvieron que coserme la boca.  
Desperté algo más tarde de lo normal y comí algo rápido antes de ponerme a correr en la cinta que había en el gimnasio del ático.  
Solo había corrido media hora cuando todos entraron de golpe con armas.  
-¿Qué coño pasa?.  
Shaundi me lanzó una pistola.  
-La STAG, eso es lo que pasa.  
Miré por la ventana y vi varios de sus vehículos.  
-¿Vienen a por nosotros?.  
-¿Tú que crees?.  
Aquello me dejó desconcertada y muy sorprendida a la vez.  
-Si que os ha cogido manía Cyrus Temple.  
Shaundi recibió una llamada de la jefa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.  
-¡Tenemos que defendernos como sea!.  
Los vehículos de la STAG comenzaron a rodear el edificio amenazando con dispararnos.  
Escuchamos un fuerte choque y vimos como la jefa salía corriendo de su coche hacia la puerta entre disparos.  
No nos quedamos atrás y disparamos todo lo que teníamos para destruirlos lo más rápido posible.  
-¿Dónde coño está Pierce?.  
-Vendrá enseguida.  
Por una calle lateral vimos aparecer un coche morado y ya cerca de la puerta Pierce se bajó de él y tuvieron que bajar para ayudarlo mientras los demás peleábamos contra los soldados que habían conseguido entrar en el edificio.  
-¡Ve a ayudar a Viola!.  
-¿Estás segura?.  
-¡Vete!.  
Shaundi me empujó un poco y salí corriendo.  
-¡Aquí hijos de puta!.  
Los soldados se dieron la vuelta y me apuntaron con sus armas.  
-¡Cogedla!.  
Lancé una granada y maté a varios de ellos.  
Viola mató al resto y aseguramos la zona para que no entrase nadie más.  
Regresamos con el resto y vimos que la jefa tenía un nuevo juguete entre las manos.  
Me acerqué un poco para mirarlo.  
-¿Sabes usar un SA-3 Airstrike?.  
-Pronto lo sabremos...  
Comenzaron a llegar tanques de todas direcciones.  
-¡Pasame un lanzacohetes!.  
Extendí el brazo y noté como depositaban algo pesado contra él.  
Lo cargué e hice volar por los aires un tanque que se aproximaba por la izquierda.  
El SA-3 Airstrike era alucinante, terminaba con los tanques en un suspiro.  
Tras unas cuantas holeadas más parecía que la cosa he había calmado un poco, pero no nos atrevimos a bajar la guardia.  
No podía parar de mirar el cielo algo intranquila.  
Viola me dio un toque en el brazo.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
-No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que esto todavía no ha terminado...  
Poco después los VTOLS surcaban los cielos.  
-¡Lo sabía!.  
Utilizamos más lanzacohetes y con bastante esfuerzo los derribamos todos.  
Escuchamos gritos al otro lado de la planta y fuimos corriendo para ver si se habían colado más soldados de la STAG.  
-¿Estos tíos no se cansan nunca?.  
-Parece que no...  
Terminamos con ellos uno a uno y permanecimos allí para vigilar que no se colase nadie más.  
En el ático la jefa se reunió con Shaundi en el helipuerto.  
Apareció una de las naves de la STAG y de ella se bajó Cyrus Temple.  
-Rendios, tenemos la zona rodeada.  
Shaundi empujó a Josh contra Aksinya y esta le apuntó con su pistola.  
-Quiero a la STAG fuera de mi ciudad.  
-No lo creo, el trabajo de la STAG es erradicar las bandas de Steelport, pero dónde apuntamos nuestras armas es cosa mía.  
Se movió un poco en el sitio.  
-Liberad a Birk e iremos contra el Sindicato durante una temporada para daros un respiro.  
Shaundi miró a la jefa.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?.  
Lo pensó unos instantes y lanzó a Josh contra Cyrus.  
Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la nave, subieron dentro y se prepararon para abrir fuego.  
-¡Va a disparar, salta!.  
Las dos saltaron en paracaídas y los VTOLS abrieron fuego sobre la casa.  
Desde donde estábamos pudimos escuchar un gran estruendo.  
-Eso no tiene muy buena pinta...  
Arrasaron con el ático mientras Cyrus le daba órdenes a Kia.


	8. Chapter 8

Tras el ataque de la STAG tardamos algún tiempo en recomponernos y reformamos un poco el ático.  
-Solo queda poner el sillón allí y listo...  
Levantamos el sofá de color negro que había comprado y lo colocamos en el único hueco que quedaba libre de la habitación.  
-Perfecto...  
Desde la puerta admiramos lo bien que había quedado.  
-Me gusta más que al principio.  
-Eso es por que ahora tiene tu toque.  
La jefa entró en el cuarto y se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Habéis terminado ya?.  
-Ahora mismo.  
-Bien, por que necesito que lleves algo a un amigo nuestro.  
Me señalé algo confusa.  
-¿Yo?.  
-No me mires así, pues claro que tú.  
Todos rieron y me puse algo colorada.  
-Me daré una ducha e iré enseguida.  
-Bien, y ten cuidado con los Luchadores, no quiero que maten a más de los nuestros.  
Salté dentro de la ducha e intenté terminar lo antes posible.  
Me vestí con una blusa blanca, una falda de tubo y unos tacones de cuña negros que se abrochaban alrededor del tobillo.  
No me compliqué mucho con el maquillaje y bajé al garaje donde me esperaba un coche que tenía dos notas sobre el maletero, una de las cuales no debía de abrir bajo ningún concepto.  
Leí el papel varias veces y me monté en el coche para dirigirme a mi destino.

Conducí hasta llegar a un edificio enorme que parecía un casino.  
Di un par de vueltas por la zona para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie siguiéndome y entré en el edificio.  
El hall principal estaba destrozado, lleno de basura y algunos ladrillos desperdigados por todas partes.  
Me acerqué un poco y leí el cartel que colgaba bajo el incompleto nombre de neón.  
-Gimnasio de La Muerte.  
Saqué la nota del bolsillo.  
-¿Será esto del tipo que menciona la nota?.  
La guardé en el puño y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a la planta superior.  
Fui recibida por viejas máquinas tragaperras y la emisora Kabron 104.2 de fondo.  
No era mi género de música preferido, pero para gustos los colores.  
Andé entre las viejas máquinas recreativas y llegué a una zona que estaba en el centro que parecía un ring de lucha libre.  
Subí al ring y escaneé el resto de la sala desde ahí.  
Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que di un pequeño bote cuando una botella de cerveza se cayó por culpa de un gato que pasaba por allí.  
Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y en aquel momento me arrepentí de haber dejado la pistola en el coche.  
El gato se me acercó y se sentó frente a mí como si estuviese esperando algo.  
-No pienso acariciarte si es lo que quieres...  
Me alejé un poco y pisé algo que se rompió bajo mi peso crujiendo de forma horrible.  
-Mierda...  
Sabía que no estaba sola y me preparé para lo que pudiese venir a por mí.  
El gato no dejaba de mirarme y en algún punto comenzó a bufar fuertemente.  
Adopté una postura defensiva mientras el gato salía corriendo.  
Aquello no hizo que me relajase lo más mínimo y la tensión de mi cuerpo creció aún más.  
Noté como algo se aproximaba por detrás pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando alguien me rodeó tan fuerte con los brazos que se me hizo imposible moverme.  
Intenté liberarme, pero eso solo hacía que aquella persona apretase más.  
-¿Quién te envía?.  
Por un momento pensé si responder o no pero me vi obligada a ello ya que su agarre se hacía más fuerte.  
-¡Me envían los Saints!.  
El hombre aflojó un poco pero no me soltó.  
-Juro que no me envían los Luchadores, por favor, no me hagas daño...  
El miedo recorría todo mi organismo y me costaba pensar con claridad.  
Él me soltó y me aparté lo suficiente como para colocarme un poco la ropa.  
Me di la vuelta y le entregué la nota cerrada.  
-Mi jefa me dijo que debía dársela a la persona que estuviese aquí...  
Se la entregué algo temblorosa.  
La abrió y leyó un par de veces antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
-¿Tú eres Venus?.  
Asentí y junté las manos tras la espalda.  
-Entonces me habrás traído lo que pedí ¿no?.  
-Eso creo, tampoco es que me haya puesto a mirar el maletero...  
Salimos a la calle y del maletero del coche sacamos cuatro cajas.  
-Si no me equivoco tu debes de ser Angel ¿verdad?.  
-Si.  
Cogió un par de cajas y las metió dentro mientras le seguía llevando otra.  
Angel las dejó al lado del ring.  
-Déjala ahí, iré a por la otra.  
-Vale.  
Apoyé la caja junto a las otras y vi como salía a por la que quedaba.  
-La próxima vez que decida enviarme para entregarle algo a un psicópata que se lo piense dos veces...  
Volvió poco después con la caja sobre el hombro y la dejó con las demás.  
Le observé en silencio mientras las guardaba.  
Llevaba una sudadera morada, unas mallas de lucha libre negras y unas botas de color amarillo.  
Pensé que podría tener algún tipo de lesión ya que tenía una rodillera en su rodilla derecha, pero me guardé las ganas de preguntar.  
-Creo que debería irme ya, a no ser que necesites ayuda con las cajas...  
-No te preocupes, me las puedo apañar solo.  
-De acuerdo, pues...hasta luego...  
Agité un poco la mano y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras conducía puse el manos libres y llamé a la jefa.  
No podía evitar sentirme algo enfadada, ya que la cosa podría haber salido bastante peor.  
Cuando descolgó me contuve para no gritarle.  
-¿Y bien, que te pareció Angel?.  
Apreté las manos tan fuerte alrededor del volante que los nudillos adoptaron un color blanquecino.  
-Me ha parecido genial que me hayas dejado a mi suerte con ese psicópata...  
-Tampoco es tan malo.  
-¡Casi me mata!.  
Frené bajo un semáforo y respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme.  
-Ahora que ya sabe quien eres no volverá a hacerte nada a no ser que le des un motivo para ello.  
-Eso espero, pero me costará acostumbrarme, ahora tengo algo de miedo...  
-No seas tan dramática mujer, seguro que le has caído bien.  
Resoplé y arranqué el coche.  
-Espero que tengas razón.  
Sonó un pequeño pitido.  
-Te tengo que dejar jefa, tengo otra llamada.  
-Vale, luego nos vemos en el ático.  
-Claro, hasta luego.  
-Chao.  
El número de Viola apareció en la pantalla y descolgué.  
-¿Si?.  
-Espero que vuelvas bien ¿me oyes?.  
-Por supuesto mamá...  
Nos reímos y le di un par de tragos a la botella de agua que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto.  
-¿Ha ido bien?.  
-Creo que si, el tío era un poco raro y por algún extraño casual me ha recordado a Killbane...  
-Serán cosas tuyas.  
-A saber.  
Viola trató de cambiar de tema.  
-¿Cocinas hoy?.  
-Justo iba a decírtelo, he encontrado una receta nueva que tiene muy buena pinta y me gustaría prepararla.  
-Adelante pues, yo te ayudo en lo que necesites.  
Pasé por un puente y en la distancia divisé la casa.  
-Dame unos diez minutos o así para llegar.  
-Tampoco tenemos prisa.  
-Ya lo sé, pero tengo hambre.  
Viola rió.  
-No te distraigo más, ahora nos veremos en el piso.  
-Hasta ahora.  
Colgamos y me concentré en la carretera que tenía delante.

Aparqué el coche en el garaje subterráneo y subí al ático en el ascensor intentando no morirme de claustrofobia.  
Parecía que en los últimos meses me encontraba mejor y no me daban tanto miedo esas cajas metálicas del demonio.  
Dentro del apartamento estaban la jefa, Shaundi, Viola, Pierce, Oleg y un hombre que no conocía pero me sonaba de haberle visto en alguna parte.  
Se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando y entré como una bala en la cocina algo colorada.  
La puerta de la nevera se cerró y Viola apareció tras ella.  
-¿Por qué no te cambias antes de cocinar?.  
-¿Me vas a hacer subir hasta allí?.  
Se me acercó, me dio la vuelta y me empujó hasta las escaleras.  
-Venga, cuanto más tardes más tarde comerás.  
Suspiré y subí la escalera lo más rápido que pude para vestirme con algo más cómodo.  
Entré en la cocina un rato después con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de Nyte Blade.  
-Tengo la receta en el portátil.  
Lo abrí y rebuscamos por la cocina hasta encontrar todos los ingredientes.  
La jefa nos miraba desde el sofá y su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
Salió a la terraza y descolgó.  
-¿Qué te ha parecido nuestra última recluta?  
-Tiene mucho que aprender, casi se lo hace encima de lo asustada que estaba.  
-Por lo menos parece que has sido bueno con ella.  
-Eso parece...  
Cambiaron de tema y hablaron sobre los Luchadores y cómo podrían joder más a Killbane.  
-Con eso creo que podríamos hacer algo...  
-Ya se verá.  
La llamamos a través del cristal para que entrase.  
-Te tengo que dejar, Venus lleva horas en la cocina y me muero de ganas por probar lo que ha preparado.  
-Por lo menos sabe hacer algo.  
Aksinya contuvo una carcajada.  
-Ya nos veremos por ahí Angel.  
-Hasta luego.  
Colgó y se sentó con los demás a la mesa.

Mientras comíamos me presentaron al hombre que vestía de forma bastante llamativa.  
-Él es Zimos.  
La jefa lo señaló.  
-Encantada.  
Después me señaló a mí y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.  
-Y ella es Venus.  
-¿La chica Decker?.  
-La misma.  
Los observé en silencio algo confusa por la forma en la que Zimos tenía que hablar.  
Solo había conocido a unas cuantas personas que lo tuviesen y una de ellas fue mi abuela unos años antes de morir.  
Zimos se dio cuenta.  
-¿Ocurre algo?.  
Aparté la mirada y me sonrojé un poco.  
-Lo siento, no acostumbro a ver personas que tengan que comunicarse de esa forma...  
Él rió.  
-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.  
-¿Seguro?.  
-Absolutamente.  
Sonreí un poco y continuamos comiendo.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Os vais otra vez?.  
-No nos queda otra, tenemos que ponerle un alto a Killbane...  
-Iré con vosotros.  
La jefa me sujetó por el hombro y negó con la cabeza.  
-Sabes que aparte de Viola soy la que mejor le conoce...  
-Pues claro que lo sé, pero todavía no es el momento de que te enfrentes a ellos.  
Me crucé de brazos algo enfadada.  
-No entiendo la razón que te impide dejarme ir a por ese hijo de puta.  
-Lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada.  
Contuve una carcajada y me aparté de ella.  
-Eso no es lo que pensabas hace algunos meses...  
-La gente cambia con el tiempo.  
-Dímelo a mí...  
Subí las escaleras y entré en mi cuarto dando un portazo.  
Viola suspiró.  
-En parte tiene razón.  
-Viola...  
-Comprendo que se pondría en peligro, pero la situación tampoco era tan diferente cuando estábamos con los Morningstar y los Deckers.  
-Si ese animal le llega a poner las manos encima me temo lo peor.  
-Cierto, pero presiento que se las ingeniaría de alguna forma para salir airosa y vengarse, recuerda que ese desgraciado mató a mi hermana...  
-No lo he olvidado.  
Varios teléfonos sonaron y todos salieron corriendo dejando la casa vacía.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que deambulé por el piso buscando algo que hacer hasta que vi la cinta de correr.  
Me puse ropa más cómoda y comencé a correr con algo de música de fondo.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sobre la cinta, pero estaba tan concentrada que no oí como el ascensor se abría.  
La música paró de golpe y detuve la máquina algo molesta.  
-¿Pero qué...?.  
Me di la vuelta y vi a Angel apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
Bajé de la cinta y cogí la toalla que había dejado en un lado para secarme.  
-¿Te ha enviado para que me vigiles por si se me ocurre irme yo sola a por él o qué?.  
Él no dijo nada y me siguió con la mirada mientras entraba en la cocina.  
-Me ha dicho que te manejas bastante bien con un arma en la mano, pero quiere saber si realmente estarás bien cuando no tengas ninguna...  
Le di la vuelta a los ojos tan fuerte dentro de sus cuencas que dolió.  
-Ni que fuese una niña que necesita que la estén vigilando por si mete la pata cada segundo...  
Angel sonrió un poco y una pequeña espinita de rabia comenzó a perforarme la piel.  
-"Lo que faltaba...".  
Me acerqué un poco a él y puse los brazos en jarras.  
-Si no quieres nada puedes irte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...  
Él se separó del marco y caminó hasta mí.  
No dijo nada y continuó caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor, o eso me pareció, por que me cogió con la guardia tan baja que hasta un niño me hubiese sorprendido.  
-¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?.  
Me sujetó los brazos tras la espalda con una mano y pegó su pecho contra ella para que no pudiese moverme.  
-La jefa me pidió que averiguase lo que sabes hacer y eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer...  
Intenté liberarme pero solo conseguía hacerme más daño.  
-Suéltame o juro que te mataré de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra...  
-Para eso tendrás que soltarte antes...  
Su voz era lo suficientemente grave como para enviar pequeñas series de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.  
Mi cerebro pensaba desesperadamente en una forma de soltarme.  
Como por arte de magia recordé que uno de mis brazos no era de carne y hueso y si lograba separarme de él sería libre.  
Había pasado las últimas semanas practicando la forma más sencilla de separarme sin tener que tocarlo por si en algún momento lo necesitaba y lo conseguí simplemente tirando hacia delante sin ejercer demasiada presión.  
-¿Si consigo soltarme me dejarás tranquila?.  
-Si.  
Cogí algo de aire y me concentré en adoptar una postura más cómoda.  
Sin avisar tiré hacia delante y con un chasquido me desprendí de mi brazo izquierdo.  
Angel ante aquello se sorprendió y aflojó su agarre de tal forma que conseguí separarme de él y llegar al otro lado de la habitación.  
-¿Qué coño...?.  
Le miré lo más amenazante que pude y me apoyé contra la pared.  
Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada.  
El silencio se volvió tan insoportable que a punto estuve de ponerme a gritar por la frustración e ira que sentía.  
-Me gustaría que te fueses...  
Intenté por todos los medios no llorar delante de él, ya que eso hubiese sido una muestra tan grande de mi debilidad que posiblemente no habría podido mirarle de nuevo la cara sin sentirme como un completo pedazo de basura llorón y cobarde.  
Se me acercó lentamente y me devolvió el brazo.  
-Hablaré con la jefa y le diré que no tiene de que preocuparse...  
Todo se quedó silencioso de nuevo y no pude evitar sentarme en el suelo y llorar hasta derramar la última de mis lágrimas para no poder hacerlo nunca jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel suceso con Angel y no había conseguido recuperarme del todo.  
Mi actividad era mínima, me sentía tan inútil como una lata la cual su dueño intentó encestar en una papelera pero falló y la dejó tirada en el mojado y mugriento pavimento.  
No me gustaba que la gente supiese que me faltaba un brazo y el conocimiento de ello hacía que mi vida fuese una sucesión de recaídas en el oscuro pozo del que siempre conseguía salir arrastrándome como una alimaña que se niega a morir.  
Al principio no había sido nada serio pero según pasaba el tiempo fue volviéndose peor y decidieron recetarme medicación para ayudarme a superarlo.  
Eso solo lo empeoró e hizo que de cierta forma me volviese algo más paranoica con la gente.  
Viola me había ayudado en todo lo que podía cuando estaba conmigo en el ático, pero eso no hizo que me sintiese mejor.  
En mi interior sabía que debía afrontarlo yo sola para no arrastrar a nadie conmigo, cosa que ya estaba haciendo sin darme cuenta.  
Las gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente sobre el cristal de las ventanas simulando pequeños pero continuos impactos de bala.  
Quería salir de la cama para ser productiva por una vez en mi vida.  
El nórdico que me cubría pesaba demasiado para levantarlo y la oscuridad que cubría el cuarto no ayudaba.  
Tocaron la puerta varias veces y Aksinya entró por ella cuidadosamente.  
-Viola me ha dicho que llevas varios días sin salir...  
Traté de ignorarla cubriéndome por completo con la esperanza de que se marchase.  
Oí como corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la poca luz que se filtraba tras las oscuras nubes.  
-Tienes que levantarte...por favor...  
Noté como algo se subía a la cama lentamente y se quedaba quieto.  
Su respiración era algo irregular y retiró la cubierta que me servía de refugio y protección contra el mundo exterior y su cruda realidad.  
No opuse resistencia ya que habría sido inútil.  
-Venus...  
Su mirada denotaba compasión y ternura, dos cosas que no habían sido muy frecuentes a lo largo de mi vida.  
Me pegó contra ella y me abrazó.  
Era una sensación reconfortante y me sentí tan feliz como una persona que camina por un enorme campo de flores amarillas bajo la cálida luz del sol de verano.  
Cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviada.  
Pequeños sollozos escaparon de mis labios y sendas lágrimas tan saladas como el mar y tristes como la roca donde rompen las olas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas en un torrente incontrolable de sentimientos embotellados durante tanto tiempo.  
Lo único que pude hacer fue pegarme contra ella y llorar hasta la extenuación.

Debí de quedarme dormida en algún punto y abrí los ojos para comprobar que la jefa se había quedado dormida a mi lado.  
Bostecé y pestañeé para poder ver algo mejor.  
El cielo ya no estaba tan negro pero seguía lloviendo con fuerza.  
-Jefa...  
Le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara y ella arrugó la nariz.  
Sonreí ante aquel pequeño gesto y salí de la cama para darme una buena ducha.  
Me senté bajo el ardiente torrente de agua e intenté pensar positivamente, no podía seguir así y en lo más profundo de mi ser lo sabía.  
El ruido que hacía el agua al caer era tan hipnotizarte que no me di cuenta de que la jefa había entrado al baño.  
Alcé la cabeza y su expresión se relajó.  
Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró aliviada.  
Cerré el grifo y me cubrí con una toalla.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
Ella me miró con esa clase de mirada que muestra tanto sufrimiento que es imposible que puedas pasarla por alto.  
Se acercó más a mí y cerró la puerta.  
-Creí que te había pasado algo, no estabas en la cama y te he buscado por toda la casa.  
En aquel momento los ojos se me abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba implicando.  
-¿No creerías enserio que había intentado suicidarme?  
Al ver que no respondía me coloqué delante de ella y le cogí las manos.  
-No soy tan estúpida como para llegar a eso...  
De improviso me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría llegar a romperme algo.  
-Lo siento.  
La rodeé con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza contra la curva de su cuello.  
-La que debe de sentirlo soy yo, te he echo creer que me había pasado algo malo, joder...  
Permanecimos abrazadas hasta que alguien tocó suavemente la puerta y la voz de Viola se escuchó al otro lado.  
-Jefa, ¿por qué no vas a decirle que estamos bien y me traes algo de ropa?.  
Sonreí para intentar animarla un poco.  
-Claro, no quiero que piensen que ha pasado algo y se alteren para nada.  
Volví a abrazarla y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ahora vuelvo...  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió sin hacer ruido.


	12. Chapter 12

Viola estaba junto a la ventana y se giró bruscamente cuando vio a Aksinya salir del baño con la ropa algo mojada.  
-¿Está mejor?.  
La jefa se sentó en la cama y suspiró.  
-Parece que si, por lo menos se ha levantado ella sola para darse una ducha...  
-Algo es algo.  
Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.  
-¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y preparamos alguna cosa de comer?.  
La mujer rubia alzó la cabeza y asintió.  
-No he desayunado y me vendría bien comer un poco, pero antes tengo que darle algo de ropa a Venus.  
Se acercó al armario y contempló la marea de ropa que contenía, dándole el aspecto de un pozo sin fondo en el que no querrías caerte.  
En el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos había logrado llenar el armario de posters y pegatinas, incluso había colgado dentro un pequeño espejo para no tener que ir todas las mañanas a maquillarse al baño.  
En su parte más baja había un cajón enorme, del que muchas veces le habían visto sacar zapatos, muchos zapatos, podría decirse que tenía más pares de los que nadie podía contar.  
-Pensé que no tendría tanta ropa...  
Rebuscó entre las perchas mientras pensaba que podría ser lo más acertado.  
La mujer morena se asomó un poco para ver que hacía y rió.  
-Así no vas a encontrar nada que le guste de todo lo que tiene aquí...  
La jefa le hizo un poco de sitio y juntas rebuscaron entre la ropa hasta que Viola sacó unos pantalones negros con rotos y una camiseta con cuello de barco de color gris que tenía un búho dibujado.  
-Con esto bastará, solo queda coger la ropa interior y lo demás ya lo elegirá ella cuando salga.  
La dio las dos prendas de ropa a la jefa mientras rebuscaba en un cajón que estaba en uno de los lados del armario.  
De él sacó un conjunto de lencería de color marrón y lo puso encima de la otra ropa.  
-Ya puedes llevárselo, estaré abajo.  
La mujer morena salió del cuarto y todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, salvo el inconfundible sonido de la lluvia y el tarareo de alguna canción.  
Aksinya llamó a la puerta varias veces y la abrí con la mano que tenía libre.  
Entró y la dejó al lado del lavabo.  
-¿Te parece bien eso?.  
Lo miré varias veces mientras sujetaba el secador con ambas manos.  
-Perfecto, gracias.  
-De nada.  
La jefa se dirigió a la puerta para irse pero se detuvo junto al marco.  
-Si tienes hambre vamos a cocinar algo, así que si quieres cuando bajes ve a la cocina.  
Ante aquel comentario mi estómago comenzó a protestar cual bestia hambrienta que espera que alguien le lance algo de comida.  
-Me parece buena idea, llevo varios días sin comer...  
-Te estaremos esperando abajo.  
Salió de la habitación y me quedé sola rodeada de silencio.  
Apoyé las manos contra el lavabo y me miré en el espejo.  
Parecía un ser salido de la pesadilla de algún niño enfermizo.  
Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, los ojos algo rojos por todos los días que pasé llorando y los labios blanquecinos.  
Mi cuerpo parecía mucho más pequeño y me sorprendería lo más mínimo haber perdido algunos kilos por no comer y dormir.  
Terminé de secarme el pelo y en vez de peinarlo lo dejé algo revuelto.  
Examiné con mas detenimiento la ropa que me había traído la jefa y al ver la camiseta del búho sonreí recordando el día que la encontré por internet.  
Se parecía mucho a una que me regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños cuando tenía diez años y la usé tanto que terminó por romperse con el más mínimo tirón.  
Me puse la ropa interior y salí del baño con el resto de la ropa en la mano.  
-Veamos...  
Rebusqué en uno de los cajones del armario y saqué unos calcetines de rayas blancas y negras y del cajón de los zapatos unas converse grises.  
Ya vestida me acerqué a la mesilla en la que tenía el maquillaje y saqué lo necesario para darle algo de vida a mi pálido rostro.  
Una vez estuve conforme con el resultado me puse un poco de pintalabios y salí de la habitación atraída por el delicioso aroma que provenía de la planta baja.

En la cocina Viola y la jefa estaban preparando tortitas.  
Se las veía bastante animadas.  
Sin hacer ningún ruido me senté en la banqueta que estaba delante de la isla.  
-Hola.  
Ambas dieron un pequeño bote y se giraron para mirarme.  
No pude evitar reírme ante se reacción.  
-Estás bastante mejor por lo que veo.  
-Eso creo, de momento no tengo ganas de volver a ver esa cama hasta que mi cuerpo diga lo contrario...  
Llené un vaso con zumo y observé embelesada como el anaranjado líquido llenaba el vaso poco a poco.  
-Me alegro de oír eso.  
La jefa sacó unos platos de uno de los armarios y me puso uno delante.  
Mientras ellas terminaban de prepararlas me entretuve en mirar mis redes sociales y me sorprendí por la cantidad de menajes que tenía de mucha gente que me seguía y hablábamos la mayoría del tiempo.  
Respondí a algunos y el inconfundible sonido de algo cayendo dentro de un plato desvió mi atención del teléfono.  
Miré el plato y dentro de él había tres tortitas.  
Sonreí y dejé el teléfono sobre la encimera.  
-Gracias.  
Comimos sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que la jefa me dio un toque en el brazo.  
-Deberías ir a hablar con Angel y explicarle lo que pasó.  
Dejé de comer y junté las manos en el regazo.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no me veo capaz de enfrentarle, no después de eso...  
Viola me dio suavemente en la nuca.  
-¡Oye!.  
-Vete a hablar con él y soluciona todo esto ya.  
Me levanté y fui a por la chaqueta de cuero que colgaba del perchero de la entrada.  
-Si sale mal la culpa será vuestra.  
Cogí las llaves de la moto y bajé al garaje.


	13. Chapter 13

Salí del ascensor algo mareada y me apoyé contra la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.  
-Menudo día...  
Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hasta uno de los laterales del garaje donde había aparcada una Kenshin de color blanco.  
Levanté el asiento y de un compartimento que había debajo saqué un casco de moto negro.  
Coloqué en su sitio el asiento y una vez subida en la moto la arranqué.  
Un pequeño pitido sonó dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y comprobé el teléfono.  
-Mierda de publicidad...  
Me puse el casco y conduje lo más rápido que pude al gimnasio de Angel.

Parecía que estaba vacío, pero en la segunda planta podía escucharse la música que salía de la radio.  
Subí sin hacer mucho ruido y vi que Angel estaba golpeando uno de sus sacos de boxeo.  
Al verme por el rabillo de ojo paró y se giró.  
-¿Algún problema?.  
Me acerqué algo nerviosa hasta el cuadrilátero.  
-Ninguno, pero quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hace unos días...  
Angel suspiró y se frotó un poco en puente de la nariz.  
-No creo que haga falta, pero si que es cierto que me sorprendiste bastante, no lo esperaba.  
-Nadie lo hace.  
Reí un poco ante mi propio comentario y su expresión pareció suavizarse un poco.  
-Dame un momento, vuelvo enseguida.  
Desapareció por una puerta y volvió poco después con un par de botellas de cerveza.  
Nos sentamos al borde del ring y abrimos las cervezas.  
-Parece que ya estás mucho mejor.  
Le di un par de tragos a la botella y le miré algo confundida.  
Angel se aclaró un poco la garganta y bebió algo de cerveza.  
-La jefa me contó que estabas bastante mal...  
Apoyé la botella en el suelo y la miré fijamente.  
-La verdad es que si que he pasado unos días de mierda, pero parece que ya vuelve a estar todo bien, espero...  
Permanecimos callados un buen rato hasta que levanté la vista de la condenada botella y le miré.  
-Supongo que te habrá contado como perdí el brazo.  
Él negó con la cabeza y bebió algo de cerveza.  
-Por fin alguien a quien no se lo ha contado.  
-¿Y de verdad quieres que lo sepa?.  
-Claro que si, después de todo estamos trabajando juntos.  
-Entonces adelante, soy todo oídos.  
Adopté una posición algo más cómoda y aparté un poco la cerveza para no golpearla por accidente y tirarla.  
-Todo pasó cuando tenía doce o trece años e iba en coche con mis padres, cogimos mal una curva y fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda.  
Respiré profundamente para no ponerme a llorar como una idiota, ya que todavía me costaba hablar del tema sin llorar como una cría.  
-Aparte de nuestro coche también se vieron afectados otros dos, pero no fue nada muy grave, pero la peor parte nos la llevamos nosotros, sobretodo mi padre, que murió al instante y a mi madre y a mí nos llevaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Angel apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.  
-Mi madre murió de camino al hospital, una de las piezas del coche le dejó el torso destrozado y se desangró en la ambulancia y a mí, bueno...  
Levanté el brazo izquierdo y lo froté un poco.  
-¿Tuvieron que amputarlo?.  
Asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta de Angel y bajé el brazo.  
-Era eso o comerme una infección que posiblemente me hubiese matado y como no me dieron opción hicieron lo que creyeron mejor en aquel momento.  
-Por lo menos lo superaste.  
-Bastante mal, tendrías que haberme visto cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni hombro y me volví muy paranoica al respecto de que la gente supiese que no tenía brazo, me hacía sentirme un ser inútil.  
Angel colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón.  
-No puedo llegar a comprenderlo tan bien como tú, pero lo importante es que no te detuvo a la hora de vivir la vida.  
-Lo sé, pero se me hizo muy duro, sobre todo cuando mi tía me echó de casa por que ya no me quería viviendo con ella y tuve que quedarme en las casas de mis amigos lo que hizo la situación algo más llevadera, pero al final tuve que terminar viviendo en la calle durante dos años hasta que me encontré con Matt Miller un día de casualidad en el metro y a raíz de aquello me ofreció un lugar en su banda y me fabricó una prótesis que llevé hasta que tuve que quemarla cuando los Saints asaltaron la central.  
El calor de Angel se extendió por todo mi cuerpo otorgándome una sensación de bienestar que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.  
-Y supongo que Oleg y la chica pelirroja te construyeron un brazo nuevo.  
-Es bastante mejor que el que tenía antes, por lo menos parece más humano.  
Miré la capa de tejido sintético que imitaba la piel.  
El luchador sujetó mi mano entre las suyas y pasó los dedos sobre su superficie.  
-Se siente como la piel humana, incluso tiene la misma temperatura que tu otra mano.  
-Eso es lo que me sorprende, no sé como lo consiguieron.  
Angel dejó ir mi mano y me sonrojé un poco mientras terminaba la cerveza.  
-Creo que debería irme, llevo ya aquí un buen rato robándote tu tiempo y no quiero ser un estorbo.  
Nos levantamos y le di la botella.  
-No te preocupes, no eres una molestia.  
Noté como el calor regresaba a mis mejillas y sonreí un poco.  
-Me alegro de poder oírlo...  
Aquella vez fue la primera que le vi sonreír aunque solo fuese un poquito y me sorprendió.  
-Ten cuidado cuando vuelvas.  
-Siempre lo tengo.  
-Ya nos veremos.  
-Hasta luego.  
Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y caminé hasta la salida cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de algo.  
Entré corriendo y Angel me miró sorprendido.  
-¿Dónde está el fuego?.  
Reí ante aquello y cogí algo de aire.  
-Se me olvidó preguntarte si podría venir aquí para que me entrenases.  
Él se cruzó de brazos y me miró muy serio.  
-Si quieres que te entrene debes de estar dispuesta a aguantar un sufrimiento inimaginable.  
-Creo que ya tuve una buena ración de eso.  
-Piénsalo y si de verdad lo quieres ven cuando puedas y decidiremos lo que hacemos.  
Mi cara se iluminó de felicidad y esbocé la mayor de las sonrisas.  
-Muchas gracias Angel, lo pensaré muy bien.  
-Más te vale, ahora vete, seguro que la jefa está preocupada por ti.  
-Seguramente, hasta luego.  
Angel agitó un poco la mano en el aire y salí de allí más contenta que nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

La jefa aceptó bastante bien que quisiese entrenar con Angel para prepararme para la posible mierda que se nos viniese encima y habló con él para que no se pasase demasiado, después de todo les era más útil fuera del hospital.  
Aquel mes había sido bastante duro pero intenté mantenerme a la altura.  
Salí del apartamento con la bolsa de deporte al hombro y arranqué la moto justo cuando comenzó a sonar un débil tono que provenía de dentro de la bolsa.  
Lo cogí lo más rápido que pude y la voz de Pierce se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.  
-Hey Pierce.  
Él permaneció en silencio un momento.  
-¿Estás en el ático?.  
-No, iba a salir ahora mismo, ¿por?.  
-Angel no coge el móvil y le hemos intentado llamar todos varias veces.  
-Iré a ver si ha pasado algo, a lo mejor está tan centrado en pegarle golpes a algo y no se ha dado ni cuenta.  
-No lo sé, pero estaría bien si pudieses ir a mirar.  
-Sin problema, hasta luego Pierce.  
-Hasta luego.  
Guardé el teléfono en la bolsa y conduje la moto lo más rápido que pude hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando llegué todo parecía estar bien y no había nada fuera de su lugar.  
-Angel, ya estoy aquí.  
Salió de detrás de una columna con una toalla entre las manos.  
Dejé mis cosas en un lado y bebí algo de agua antes de acercarme al ring.  
-¿Te sigue doliendo el hombro?.  
Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió de medio lado.  
-Bien, tampoco te sobreesfuerzes.  
-Intento no hacerlo, después de todo solo empeoraría las cosas, y por cierto, deberías pensar en coger mas el móvil, estaban preocupados por ti.  
Me quité la chaqueta y la tiré al lado de la bolsa antes de escribirle un mensaje a Pierce para decirle que todo estaba bien.  
-Cuando quieras Angel...

Entrenamos el resto del día y paramos por tercera vez a descansar un poco y comer algo.  
Angel colocó el equipamiento en su sitio y se sentó en las escaleras del ring con una botella de agua entre las manos.  
Cogí el móvil y me senté a su lado.  
-¿Pizza o comida china?  
Se lo pensó un momento y me miró.  
-Tú eres la que paga, elige.  
Puse cara de fastidio y bebí algo de agua.  
-No vale, el que ganase elegía y el perdedor pagaba...  
Se frotó un poco las sienes y suspiró.  
-¿Qué te parece si cogemos las dos cosas y nos dejamos de líos?.  
-Es una buena idea, pero solo pago una.  
-Iremos a medias.  
Marqué el número de la pizzería y pedimos una familiar picante, después llamé al restaurante "Vela Roja" y pedí comida para llevar.  
Nos la trajeron con unos diez minutos de diferencia entre una y otra.  
Empezamos por la pizza y tuve que beber bastante agua, ya que picaba más de lo que esperaba.  
-Que floja eres...  
Le saqué la lengua y mastiqué un trozo de borde mientras él reía.  
-Yo quiero disfrutar con la comida, no sufrir...  
-Tampoco será para tanto...  
Cogió otro trozo y le dio un bocado enorme.  
-Serás tú el que termine con el estómago como un colador.  
Saqué una de las cajas de comida china de la bolsa de plástico y separé los palillos con un suave crujido.  
Jugueteé con ellos hasta que los pude sujetar con soltura.  
El brazo me temblaba como una rama azotada por una tormenta y tuve que apoyar el codo sobre la rodilla para no soltar la comida de los palillos.  
Ninguno de los dos hablábamos, lo que hacía que el gimnasio pareciese una enorme y deshabitada cueva en la que el más mínimo sonido producía eco.  
Abrí uno de los dos botellines de cerveza que nos habían traído con la pizza y le di un par de tragos.  
No me gustaba mucho la cerveza, pero resultaba agradable tomarse una de vez en cuando.  
Te daba una sensación de paz y bienestar que no se podía explicar.

Angel me dio el último trozo de pizza y me lo comí a regañadientes.  
-Juro que no volveré a pedirla jamás...  
Él bebió de su cerveza y me miró muy serio.  
-Si no aguantas esa mierda no me extraña que te pateen el culo.  
Odiaba como conseguía apretar la combinación de botones correcta para hacerme enfadar y decidí ignorarlo para no terminar gritándole o algo peor.  
-Lo que tú digas....  
Arrugué un poco la nariz al ver que la comida que estaba dentro del contenedor que sujetaba tenía gambas.  
Pensé en que hacer con ellas y me daba un poco de pena tener que tirarlas.  
-¿Te gustan las gambas?.  
Angel se encogió de hombros.  
-No me desagradan.  
Me senté más cerca de él y le pasé otro de los contenedores.  
-Toma...  
Sujeté una gamba con los palillos y se la puse delante.  
El brazo todavía me temblaba un poco del entrenamiento y eso hacía que tuviese peor pulso que de costumbre.  
-No deberías presionarte tanto, al final te harás daño.  
Suspiré algo desanimada.  
-Mientras le pueda partir la cara a Killbane todo sufrimiento es bueno para mí.  
-Tampoco debes arriesgar tanto tu salud.  
Se metió la gamba en la boca y masticó lentamente.  
Volvimos a callarnos y continuamos comiendo hasta que no quedó nada.  
Acuné la botella de cerveza entre las manos y escaneé el gimnasio en busca de algo que no pude encontrar.  
La estatua de la segunda planta se alzaba imponente y solitaria en lo alto.  
Transmitía una sensación de soledad abrumadora, casi tanto como la que reflejaba Angel.  
-Creo que debería irme, es muy tarde.  
-Será lo mejor, así no te pillará nadie indeseable por ahí...  
Metimos la basura en una bolsa y fuimos al garaje que estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio donde había dejado la moto.  
Monté en ella y la arranqué mientras Angel abría la puerta.  
-¿Mañana a la misma hora?.  
Él asintió y se acercó un poco a la moto.  
Me puse el casco y le di un beso antes de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.  
No llegué a ver la cara que se le había quedado, pero seguramente estaría igual de sorprendido que yo.


	15. Chapter 15

Tras el último enfrentamiento con la STAG pensamos que las cosas se calmarían un poco, pero solo fueron a peor.  
La jefa nos llamó y me monté en el coche con Pierce y Viola para dirigirnos al Image as Designed en el que nos estaba esperando.  
Cuando abrimos la puerta del centro estético vimos a Aksinya sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera con una sonrisa en los labios mientras leía una revista.

-Por fin llegáis, estaba cansada de esperaros.

Nos sentamos con ella y la miramos intrigados.  
Pasamos unos minutos en silencio y por fin habló.

-He decidido que la mejor manera de acabar con la STAG es colándose dentro de ese enorme portaaviones que tienen.

Dejó la revista sobre la mesita y se cruzó de brazos.  
Los tres nos miramos sin llegar a comprender la situación.

-¿Y cual es tu gran plan para lograrlo?.

Ella miró a Viola y sonrió aún más.

-Voy a hacerme pasar por Cyrus Temple.

Abrimos la boca de par en par sin creernos ni una sola palabra.  
Me froté el cuello un par de veces y suspiré.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conseguirlo?.

La jefa señaló la puerta que conducía a la sala del quirófano.  
Pierce se levantó y se puso en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Es la peor idea que has tenido jamás.

-No podemos entrar allí sin más.

Viola apoyó una revista contra su regazo.

-Me veré como Cyrus y solo necesitaría ser tan gilipollas como él.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando estés a bordo?.

-Llevo a mis prisioneros, me llevan a las celdas, cogemos a Shaundi y nos largamos.

-¿Qué prisioneros?.

La jefa se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta el fondo de la sala donde una chica la estaba esperando.

-Tú y Pierce, os llevaré conmigo.

Me levanté del sillón y la miré fijamente.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?.

-Si llevo a más de dos conmigo puede haber problemas, y no es que no quiera llevarte, se que eres tan capaz como ellos, pero te necesito aquí por si las cosas se complican.

-Por supuesto jefa, si es necesario que me quede lo haré.

-Buena chica, y vosotros esperadme fuera.

Salimos del edificio y esperamos junto al coche.  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas y mi móvil comenzó a sonar.  
Miré la pantalla y en ella aparecía la cara y el número de Angel de la Muerte.

-Chicos, tengo que irme, tened mucho cuidado ahí dentro y mucha suerte...

Les di a ambos un abrazo y descolgué la llamada.

-Dime Angel.

-Llevo un rato esperando y no has aparecido por el gimnasio así que pensé en llamarte para ver si había pasado algo malo...

-No ha pasado nada, no te preocupes, iba a ir ya para el gimnasio.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.

-Hasta luego Angel.

-Hasta luego Venus.

Colgamos y caminé hasta el ático para coger mis cosas y después conduje en moto hasta el gimnasio de Angel.


	16. Chapter 16

-Pareces distraída.

Esquivé uno de sus golpes por los pelos y suspiré.  
Todavía seguía algo preocupada por la jefa y los demás y me preguntaba si todo les estaba saliendo tan fácil como pensaban.

-Lo siento Angel, no puedo dejar de pensar en que les ocurrirá algo malo...

Paramos de entrenar y nos sentamos en las escaleras del ring.

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes, saben cuidarse.

-Eso ya lo se, pero todavía no nos hemos enfrentado a Killbane y tengo miedo de que salga mal y todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora sea para nada.

-Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes y a mí tampoco me gustaría que Killbane se nos escapase ahora que lo tenemos tan cerca con los Morningstar y los Deckers fuera del mapa.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato hasta que hablé de nuevo.

-Angel lo que pasó el otro día, yo...lo hice sin pensar, me salió solo, no pude evitarlo...

Él se limitó a mirarme sin decir una sola palabra.

-Fui una estúpida por hacer algo así sabiendo todo lo que se nos viene encima y se que no es el momento más adecuado para andarse con tonterías.

Angel me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si que es cierto que no es momento para hacer tonterías, pero no me molestó lo que hiciste, es más, me sorprendió mucho y me gustó a la vez, así que no te disculpes.

Sin previo aviso acercó su cara a la mía y me besó en los labios.  
El silencio en el gimnasio se hizo pesado como una piedra mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.  
Nos quedamos en silencio y mi estómago emitió un pequeño gruñido.  
Me puse algo colorada y reí.

-Han colocado un puesto de comida al otro lado de la calle, puedo acercarme a coger algo.

Acarició mi mejilla y nos separamos.

-No te preocupes Angel, iré yo.

-Como quieras, trae lo que más te apetezca.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Me levanté y tras guardar la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón salí a la calle más colorada que un tomate.

-"No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar".

 

Regresé unos veinte minutos después con una bolsa de color marrón en las manos que quemaba más que nada que hubiese tocado antes.

-Por fin vuelves, me moría de hambre.

Angel cogió la bolsa de mis manos y la dejó en el sitio donde nos sentábamos siempre.  
Bajé a por la botella de cerveza que había dejado abajo y subí con ella y un par de vasos en la mano.  
Sonreí al ver que Angel lo había sacado todo de la bolsa y lo había dejado listo para comérselo.  
Me senté a su lado y tras llenar los vasos con cerveza, comimos y hablamos sobre todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la banda y sobre lo que estaba pasando.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y justo cuando salía del gimnasio mi móvil sonó.  
Al descolgarlo Kinzie estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás en algún lugar seguro?.

-Acabo de salir del gimnasio de Angel e iba a ir al ático.

-Quédate donde estás por lo menos esta noche, son ordenes de la jefa.

Me rasqué la sien sin comprender pero decidí hacerle caso y volver dentro.

-Está bien Kinzie, pasaré aquí la noche, mañana me reuniré con los demás.

-Hasta mañana Venus.

-Chao Kinzie.

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y subí las escaleras hacia la primera planta.


End file.
